The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video/Gallery
Gallery File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!1.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!2.png|The Wiggle Puppets File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!3.png|Wags and the Wagettes dancing File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!4.png|Henry and his Underwater Big Band File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!5.png|Captain Feathersword and Wags practice begging File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!6.png|Dorothy and the music bug File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!7.png|The Puppet Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!8.png|Captain Feathersword and Wags racing File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!9.png|Dorothy watering the roses File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!10.png|Captain Feathersword teaching Wags and the Wagettes the "Yo-Ho-Ho" dance File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!11.png|Dorothy having breakfast with Wags. File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!12.png|Puppet Greg File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!13.png File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!14.png File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!15.png|Mrs. Mouse File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!16.png|Wags and Captain barking File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!17.png|Captain Feathersword holding an empty treasure chest File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!18.png|Wags the Dog File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!19.png|"Hear us sing!" File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!20.png|A seahorse File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!21.png|Henry the Octopus File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!22.png|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew on the S.S. Feahersword File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!23.png|Captain Feathersword falling down File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!24.png|Seagull flying File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!25.png|Bee making pollen File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!26.png|Dorothy dancing File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!27.png|Chaos at Captain Feathersword's dockyard File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!28.png|Captain Feathersword being tickled by the music bug File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!29.png|The Puppet Wiggles in Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!30.png|Wags' World door File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!31.png|Wags and the Wagettes playing ball File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!32.png|Wags and the Wagettes File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!33.png|Puppet version of Wags in Wave to Wags File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!34.png|Puppet Wags as an astronaut File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!35.png File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!36.png|Dorothy throwing her roses File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!37.png|Captain Feathersword, Officer Beaples and the Waggetes File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!38.png|Captain Feathersword and the Wagettes File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!39.png|The Wiggle Puppets in Get Ready To Wiggle File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!40.png File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!41.png|Dorothy and a bee File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!42.png|Seagull File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!43.png File:Hey,It'sTheDorothyTheDinosaurShow!44.png File:TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideotitlecard.jpg|Title card File:TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo1.jpg|Dorothy introducing the video DorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothyandWagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy having breakfast with Wags. CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his camera CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera2.jpg CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera3.jpg CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera4.jpg|A picture of Captain Feathersword taken CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera5.jpg TheS.SFeatherswordinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|The S.S Feathersword File:GoCaptain,Feathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets)titlecard1.png File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) File:GoCaptain,Feathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets)titlecard3.png File:CaptainFeatherswordPuppet.jpg|Puppet Anthony, Puppet Captain Feathersword, and Puppet Jeff PuppetMurrayandGreg.jpg|Puppet Murray and Greg TheCatfishBrothersinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|The fish GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets)-Rain.jpg|Rain PuppetGregandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Greg and Captain PuppetAnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Captain PuppetAnthonyinGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Anthony GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets).jpg|The Puppet Wiggles and Captain Feathersword PuppetGregandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg and Anthony PuppetCaptainandJacques.jpg|Puppet Captain and Jacques the Shark PuppetJeffandAnthony.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Anthony PuppetGreg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Puppet Greg, Murray and Captain TheProWigglyHumanPuppets.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Human Puppets YoHoDance-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing the "Yo Ho Dance" CaptainFeatherswordinDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSingingYoHoHo.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing YoHoDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching Wags and the Wagettes the "Yo-Ho-Ho" dance PiratesRudolf,CharlieandJames.jpg|Pirate Rudolf, Charlie and James Captain,CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Captain, Cartwhelle and Skally Captain,SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Captain, Skally and Fluffy Captain,CartwhelleandFluffy.jpg|Captain, Cartwhelle and Fluffy CaptainFeatherswordandCartwhelle.jpg|Captain and Cartwhelle Dancing11.jpg|Pirates Rudolf, Charlie and James dancing CaptainFeatherswordandPirateJames.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Pirate James CaptainFeatherswordandPirateRudolf.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Pirate Rudolf CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheYoHoDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the "Yo-Ho-Ho" dance WagsandtheWagettesinDancing.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The story of Dorothy the Dinosaur TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur2.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur3.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur4.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur5.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur6.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur7.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur8.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur9.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur10.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur11.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur12.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur13.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur14.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur15.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur16.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur17.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur18.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur19.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur20.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur21.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur22.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur23.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur24.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur25.jpg HenryGoesFishing.jpg|Henry going fishing File:TheHook.jpg|The hook File:PointYourFinger(WigglePuppets)titlecard1.png PointYourFinger(WigglePuppets)titlecard2.jpg|Big Red Car banner Song Title File:PointYourFingers(WigglePuppets)titlecard2.png PuppetGregandJoeytheCrab.jpg|Puppet Greg and Joey the Crab PuppetGreg.jpg|Puppet Greg PuppetGregSingingWigglemix.jpg|Greg singing TheOtherPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Other Puppet Wiggles PuppetMurrayandJeff.jpg|Puppet Murray and Jeff DorothyinWigglemix.jpg|Dorothy JoeyinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Joey the Crab DorothyinWigglemix2.jpg|''"This is fun!"'' Wigglemix-RockaByeYourBear.jpg|''"Yipee!"'' TheLizardPuppetsinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Lizard Puppets PuppetAnthonyandJeff.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Jeff PuppetJeff.jpg|Puppet Jeff FrankinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Frank Iggy.jpg|Iggy File:WigglemixGoof.jpg|Puppeteer Paul Field's head in the background Wigglemix.jpg|"Wigglemix" It'saPirateParty-Wigglemix.jpg|"It's A Pirate Party" PuppetCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword falling down PuppetGreg-CloseShot.jpg|Puppet Greg close to the screen PuppetCaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Puppet Captain without his hat PuppetCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Captain's hat flying PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray YellowCatfishinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|''"Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly! Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly!"'' FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|''"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy"'' PuppetCaptainFeatherswordinWigglemix.jpg|Puppet Captain PuppetGreg,CaptainandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg, Captain and Murray PuppetGregandMurrayBonkingHeads.jpg|Puppet Greg and Murray bonking heads TheAwakeWigglyHumanPuppets.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Human Puppets PuppetAnthonywithCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Anthony with Captain's hat PuppetGregandTheFishettes.jpg|Puppet Greg and the Fishettes PuppetAnthony.jpg|Puppet Anthony HenryGoesFishing2.jpg|Henry and Wags' bone Dorothyin1999-2.jpg|Dorothy talking about Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinStorytelling.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinStorytelling.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandWags'BegPractice.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags practice begging HenryinStorytelling.jpg|Henry holding Wags' bone CaptainFeatherswordandWags'BegPractice2.jpg|Wags getting his bone back WavetoWags(WigglePuppets).jpg|Puppet Wags on microphone File:WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)titlecard1.png File:WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)titlecard2.jpg|Train banner song title File:WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)titlecard3.png File:WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)titlecard4.png PuppetWagsDancing.jpg|"Wave To Wags (Wiggle Puppets)" PuppetWagsinSailorHat.jpg|Puppet Wags in sailor hat PuppetWagsinVikingHat.jpg|Puppet Wags in viking hat PuppetWagsEatingBaconandEggSandwiches.jpg|Wags having bacon and eggs sandwiches PuppetWagsinHelmet.jpg|Puppet Wags in helmet PuppetWags'VikingHatFallingOff.jpg|Puppet Wags' viking hat falling off PuppetWagsonMicrophone.jpg|Puppet Wags barking on microphone PuppetWagsasaMagician.jpg|Puppet Wags the Magician WagstheDog'sConstruction.jpg|Wags the Dog's Construction PuppetWagsasanAstronaut.jpg|Puppet Wags as astronaut PuppetWagsinSleepingCap.jpg|Puppet Wags in sleeping cap PuppetWagsChasingMicrophone.jpg|Puppet Wags chasing microphone DorothyandtheMusicBug5.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug6.jpg|''"That music bug is sounded beautifully."'' DorothyandtheMusicBug7.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug8.jpg|Dorothy throwing her roses DorothyDancinginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandtheMusicBug9.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug in Wiggle World (notice that Dorothy's costume changed to the 2nd version of the 4th costume) DorothyandtheMusicBug2.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the music bug WagsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags DorothyandtheMusicBug10.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew PirateJames.jpg|Pirate James CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain falling down WigglesCowMilk.jpg|Wiggles Cow Milk DorothyandWagsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and the music bug DorothyandPirateJames.jpg|Dorothy and Pirate James WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyandtheMusicBug12.jpg|Chaos at Captain Feathersword's dockyard DorothyandtheMusicBug13.jpg|Captain Feathersword being tickled by the music bug CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordPressingFastButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the fast button TheLandWigglyFriendsandthePirates.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and the pirates DorothyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|''"That was fun and I'm hungry."'' TheLandWiggleFriendsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends DorothyandtheMusicBug3.jpg DorothyandtheMusicBug3.jpg|A music bug wants a lick of a spoon?!? DorothyandherRose.jpg|Dorothy watering her rose DorothyinHistory.jpg|Dorothy talking to rose about growing DorothyinHistory2.jpg|''"I remember when my garden was born."'' DorothyDancinginherselftitledvideo.jpg|Dorothy dancing Wags'Shoes.jpg|Wags' shoes WagsinDancing.jpg|Wags Wags,CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Wags, Cartwhelle and Skally WagsandtheWagettesWearingShoes.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes dancing in their new shoes DorothyinHistory6.jpg|Dorothy talking to rose again DorothyinHistory7.jpg DorothyinHistory8.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a treasure chest CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest3.jpg|What's inside the treasure chest? CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest4.jpg|"Bones?!? This isn't treasure!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags and Captain Wags,CaptainandCartwhelle.jpg|Wags, Captain and Cartwhelle Wags,Captain,CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Wags, Captain, Cartwhelle and Skally CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and the Wagettes CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest5.jpg|1 bone, CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest6.jpg|2 bones, Wags,CaptainandFluffy.jpg|3 bones, Wags,Captain,SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Wags, Captain, Skally and Fluffy CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest8.jpg|4 bones. CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest9.jpg|"And an empty chest. Oh, well. At least they like the treasure." CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest10.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking treasure chest CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest11.jpg|''"What a nice treasure chest."'' WagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags the Dog WigglyGetUpMedley-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up" sung by The Wiggle Puppets. PuppetDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Puppet Dorothy PuppetGregandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Greg and Dorothy WeLikeToSayHello-PuppetVersion.jpg|"We Like To Say Hello" PuppetCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Captain TheWigglePuppets,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggle Puppets, Captain and Dorothy TheOtherWigglyHumanPuppets.jpg|The Other Wiggly Human puppets Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" RedStarryGuitarinPuppetForm.jpg|Red Starry Guitar PuppetRoses.jpg|The puppet roses PuppetDorothyinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Dorothy PuppetWagstheDog.jpg|Puppet Wags PuppetHenryinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Puppet Henry WigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" PuppetJeffSleeping.jpg|Puppet Jeff sleeping PuppetWagsandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Puppet Wags and the Big Red Car PuppetJeffandWags.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Wags PuppetGregSingingWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Greg singing Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" PuppetMurrayandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Murray and Dorothy dancing PuppetMurrayinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Murray TheUnforgottenPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Puppet Wiggles TheNonrealisticPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Puppet Wiggles PuppetAnthonyinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Anthony ThePuppetWigglesinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|The Puppet Wiggles TheWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheUnforgottenWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheNonrealisticWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy RompBompAStomp-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" TheOtherWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Other Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheAwakeWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Awake Wiggle Puppet and Puppet Dorothy PuppetAnthony,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Anthony, Murray and Dorothy PuppetAnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Dorothy BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" HavingFunAtTheBeach-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Having Fun At The Beach" BucketOfDew-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Bucket Of Dew" Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-PuppetVersion2.jpg|Greg and the fishes DorothyinAnimals.jpg|Dorothy IfIWasaHuman.jpg|Poem: "If I Was a Human" DorothyDancinginAnimals.jpg|Dorothy dancing MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(WigglePuppets).jpg|Puppet Henry in "Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheFishettesinLilly.jpg|The Fishettes CassieinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Yellow catfish TheCatfishBrothers.jpg|The Catfish Brothers JacquesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jacques the Shark JoeyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Joey the Crab TheSeahorses.jpg|The seahorses Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)5.jpg|Joey playing the drums WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinAnimals.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandWagsRaceEachOther.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags start racing DressingUp(Episode)36.jpg|Henry and his underwater big band playing music TheCatfishBrothersinDressingUp.jpg|The Catfish Brothers TheFishettesinDressingUp.jpg|The Fishettes TominDressingUp.jpg|Tom CaptainFeatherswordandWagsRaceEachOther2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags racing back CaptainFeatherswordinAnimals.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandWagsRaceEachOther3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags AFrogWentAWalking-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "A Frog Went A Walking" off-screen AFrogWentAWalking.jpg|"A Frog Went A Walking" GregSingingAFrogWentAWalking.png|Greg singing FrogandMissMouse.jpg|Frog greeting Miss Mouse PuppetFrog.jpg|Mr. Frog Pig.jpg|Mr. Pig MrFrogattheWedding.png|''"Take it away, Mr. Pig."'' PigPlayingGuitar.jpg|Mr. Pig playing guitar MrPigOinking.png|Mr. Pig oinking Mrs.Mouse.jpg|Mrs. Mouse AFrogWentAWalking2.jpg|Frog, Mrs. Mouse and Pig eating fried mosquito on bread and butter after the wedding FriedMosquito.jpg|Fried mosquito on bread and butter CaptainFeatherswordandWagsBarkEachOther.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags barking each other TheWigglePuppetsinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|The Wiggle Puppets PuppetGregSingingGetReadyToWiggle.jpg|Puppet Greg PuppetCaptainFeatherswordinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword PuppetAnthonyinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Anthony PuppetHenryinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Henry PuppetMurrayinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Murray PuppetWagsinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Wags PuppetJeffinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Jeff PuppetDorothyinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Dorothy GetReadyToWiggle-PuppetVersion3.jpg|The Other Puppet Wiggles ThePuppetWigglyFriends.jpg|The Puppet Wiggly Friends GetReadyToWiggle-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle (Wiggle Puppets)" DorothyinManners.jpg|Dorothy introducing her manners poem DorothyandAnthony'sManners.jpg|Dorothy reciting her manners poem Dorothyin1999ClosingScene.jpg|''"I hope you liked my video! And if you really liked it, you can watch it again! I'll see you soon!"'' TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits2.jpg TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits3.jpg|(Notice that the sky changes its colors) TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits4.jpg TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits5.jpg File:TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoinformationcredits1.png File:TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoinformationcredits2.png File:TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideowebsitecard.png|Visit The Wiggles Website File:TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoendboard.png|Endboard File:223C340C-EA3A-420F-8E6B-46BE1AB021B9.jpeg File:A51E4996-30DF-4D8E-B961-D567DFE24894.jpeg File:59065579-846C-40F2-97D8-23B66129E7E0.jpeg File:4B5A0D1A-3723-4746-A611-D9A2EFE91B10.jpeg File:275848A5-111F-4940-AE8C-E991AFC58606.jpeg File:577B6F6C-EB35-4E91-86D3-2587BC0B9308.jpeg File:CFBB58F2-6926-461D-8E7E-5ADC0C42DFE3.jpeg File:577F1519-F7CE-4015-A786-55B513178D14.jpeg File:7D6A7D30-CD5A-42F3-A18C-78D5654A5DA9.jpeg File:A8FCDE8A-CD41-476A-B97B-DDD29B04162B.jpeg File:ECC256D1-19D3-4896-8E56-489F71583626.jpeg File:0A052539-86AE-4309-979A-AD8C1418AA14.jpeg File:1CA508CE-2E7E-4DDB-869E-43737DC395F8.jpeg File:D63ECF3B-C27D-4BD5-B029-EFC0DC8168EF.jpeg File:99D1154A-A1DD-409B-96EB-CE1C71480577.jpeg File:751B89A0-72E7-4E66-8CC1-020A412C6724.jpeg File:0575050D-9D91-4864-9C9F-DF238C04EF16.jpeg File:77BD38D6-4C98-4B15-A79C-DEC443118203.jpeg File:20883EE6-4679-4688-8735-A48272FAD418.jpeg File:76C7CF5E-268A-4335-ACE3-51A93D3C555D.jpeg File:A94623E0-A755-47D8-8D74-31A7D48F7F7C.jpeg File:81209686-38A4-4F65-BBD2-523B6F184763.jpeg File:6E4A0FCF-DC6D-423B-8B40-77386C1B60DC.jpeg File:4FA87E07-D3DC-40AC-B4C0-758C2E285EE2.jpeg File:8AA6C437-68B3-434B-B908-378E31A93292.jpeg File:38E5F459-E081-40B2-8013-FF88FDFCF0EF.jpeg File:5059EF54-8576-4F40-992C-D1C195D349CC.jpeg File:1E0709E1-CEE8-4839-AF05-998B2C59EB6B.jpeg File:68A5EEFE-D095-4B3E-9E3C-A07CF3E0210B.jpeg File:EB0CE883-C81C-4813-9DEB-F481AE8FA70F.jpeg File:F5D49CCC-37D8-409E-9D5D-286C62A86ADA.jpeg File:76B9371C-F506-4CCA-88F6-B51DD1ADA0C6.jpeg File:76D9809E-351B-4E1B-B3CE-0A120A0CFC88.jpeg File:5627FC49-E714-4EE6-A985-20BB64132788.jpeg File:F2C068F6-AF0F-4BB2-BB75-FCA252252897.jpeg File:159E9A50-8D19-4332-8792-8F01896CF8A6.jpeg File:5A98560D-E1B0-4084-97FE-F22FBCD50415.jpeg File:FABDD803-FD00-4A45-92DC-873A170F9870.jpeg File:F8E18FA9-4434-47EA-B2AD-E61BDEEBDD43.jpeg File:31E61A18-537B-4472-AB1C-C2D373E327AD.jpeg File:84AE3C15-0E51-4EA8-BA22-582570B7CDBC.jpeg File:0F8B472A-E476-4322-937C-3296822EEEEC.jpeg File:50278960-8A74-4788-B4EA-BBF022F20F2D.jpeg File:0C3E313B-C013-44FA-B277-C1E9901098FA.jpeg 3DA53205-ACA8-484A-8209-6D219D1C74C9.jpeg E0F62E6E-7EEE-452C-BEDE-2BDBFFE25EE5.jpeg 8DC55878-C0EC-4C68-AA7E-C4F950E7240D.jpeg Extras File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets)BigRedCartitlecard1.png File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(Puppets)BigRedCartitlecard.jpg|Big Red Car Banner Song Title from "Yummy Yummy (US Version)" Cover Gallery TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoBackCover.jpg|Back cover Dorothyandfriends2.jpg|Full VHS cover Dorothyandfriendsinlay.jpg|Inlay cover $_17.jpg|Vhs tape VHS Gallery Version 1 WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoGeneralExhibition.png ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo Oh,WigglesVideos4.jpg|Oh, Wiggles Videos Version 2 WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) C36D42FD-3466-4163-A9AE-2A57FB278128.jpeg ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo Oh,WigglesVideos4.jpg|Oh, Wiggles Videos Promo Photos TheWigglesPuppetsandGraemeHaddon.png|A promo picture of The Wiggles Puppets and the puppeteer Graeme Haddon TheWigglesPuppetsandPuppetCaptain.png|The Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Captain in a promo picture TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Puppets behind Dorothy TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoPromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Officer Beaples DorothyAndFriendsVideo.PNG|The poster TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsShowPoster.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:1999